


Car Trouble

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ItCharacter: Regrelationship: reg/readerRequest: a Reginald x reader where him and the reader use to be friends but drifted apart but for some reason they are alone and he kinda asks her out?





	Car Trouble

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” You smile as Reg inspects the back left tire of your car.   
“don’t mention it.” Reg sends a quick smile before looking close around the puddle that was forming on the floor.   
Reg was your neighbour and he use to be a very close friend of yours. Your mom and his own were good friends and still were to this day, but as the two of you grew up, you drifted apart. He became friends with the bowers gang and you were a bit of an outcast because you were a book worm. He still kept you safe. He wouldn’t let any of the guys near you and no one was allowed to make direct fun of you or bully you, but that didn’t mean he was over every day for tea.   
you really did miss his company. you missed him coming to your door and asking you to go to the movies or arcade with him. Or when you would sneak over to his with a horror movie.   
But even after so much time, the second he saw you were distressed; he was there to offer his help.   
“looks like the cylinders went. I can get a replacement one, but I’ll need a few days to fit it.” Reg looks up to your with an apologetic look but you just smiled.   
“no, that’s great. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have you next door.” You giggle, waving him off as you went to the passenger side and pulled out your bag. Thankfully, it was the weekend and you didn’t need to worry about getting yourself to school.   
“did you have anything planned for tonight?” Reg asked you, pushing himself to his feet.   
“no, not really.” You shrug. “What about you?”   
“Nothing.” Reg shakes his head and the small garage was suddenly filled with a new tension. One you had only experienced a couple of times with him. It was the sort of tension that screamed that he wanted to say something but couldn’t. it made you uncomfortable and you hated it.   
“I-um, id better get home. Moms away tonight so Ive got to see to dinner myself.” You slowly walk to the front of the garage where the door was open.   
“My moms away as well.” Reg suddenly jumps and calls after you a little too loud and quickly. “She made a casserole. There’s enough for you if you want to stay.”   
“Are you sure? That’s really kind but I don’t want to intrude.” You turn back to him, grasping your bag a little too tightly that you were sure your knuckles would be turning white.   
“No, I was just going to watch a movie anyway.” He shakes his head and smiles at you. not smiles. Hes beaming at you. he seemed so genuinely happy that you had accepted him invitation that it radiated off him.   
“then sure.” You couldn’t help but return his energy because you really were excited about spending time with him. He was such an easy person to get along with plus, the puppy love crush you developed when you were younger never truly disappeared.   
Reg guided you into the kitchen where the casserole was in the fridge. He made two plates and put one into the microwave at a time. He handed you your own first but you waited till his was done and you were both sitting at the table before eating.   
His mom always did have really good food.   
In fact, the two of you ate in a comfortable silence until you were nearly done before you realised.   
“So, what were you planning on watching?” you ask as you pick up your plate to put it in the sink.   
“I don’t know.” Reg shrugs as he follows you but when you start to run the water to wash the dishes, he pulls you away, saying you were a guest and guests didn’t wash dishes.   
“You know, the cinema has that new horror movie in tonight.” Reg finally spoke and you could heard a small difference in his voice, like he was nervous all off a sudden.   
“Carful. You know what towns like on a Friday night. People will think we’re dating or something if we go into a see a scary movie together.” You smile but shake your head because you knew you were right.   
“would-would that be so bad?” Reg suddenly spits out, stumbling over his words a little as you turn to look at him with a surprised look.   
“I don’t know. Would it?” you raise your eyebrows a little as you look at him.   
you and Reg stood for a moment, just staring at each other. You suddenly noticed there was a look of longing in his eyes when he looked at you. One which you were sure you returned.   
“I think it would be nice to, I don’t know, try?” Reg drops your gaze as he speaks but immediately looks back up to you the second he had finished for your response.   
“yeah, I agree.” You nod, unable to stop the small smile pulling at your lips as your cheeks blushed a deep red colour.   
Reg let out a small nervous laugh before he jumped and went to the Livingroom in a quick dash. You followed him, laughing a little.   
“Whats wrong?” you called after as you came in to find him looking at the newspaper.  
“I don’t know the times.” He told you as you walked to his side and quickly scan the page he was reading.   
“There.” You pointed to the section. “theres a showing in 15 minutes or one in 2 hours.”   
“What one do you want to go see?” He looked at you and you suddenly realised how close you were to him. You were right by him, leaning across him to see the information.   
Your mouth suddenly went dry as you felt him slip his hand around your waist and you stepped closer to him. His eyes dart down to your lips before they came back to your eyes.   
“if we hurry, we could catch the one in 15 minutes?” You propose and you instantly saw the disappointment in his eyes, but he smiles and nodded.   
he places the paper down but as he does so, you lean forward and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
Reg freezes, his eyes falling shut the second your lips touched his skin. When you pull back, you were only a few inches away from his face.  
“Then maybe we could come back to yours and watch another movie?” You look up at him through your eyelashes as he looked at you in a sort of awe.   
reg nods slowly and a small smile pulls on his lips.   
You beam at him, grabbing his free hand and pulling him to the door.   
“We’d better leave now. Or we’ll miss it.” You call out, making him laugh as he grabs his keys off the side as you pass.   
you had entered the house as old but somewhat forgotten friends, but you were leaving with a new relationship, one which would be built on years of trust and mutual respect as well as love. And Reg was so happy you’re car had broken down.


End file.
